dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caracus Smash
Caracus Smash *'Born': 15th August 1916 *'Current Age in Series': 55 *'Occupation': Scrap Merchant and Recycler at Caracus Smash Ltd.(1947-present) *'Current Address': 33 South Western Drive, Hawkley, Saxonhurst, Kent. Caracus Smash is a scrap merchant and mechanic, the owner of Caracus Smash Ltd, and is an old friend of Otthaniel Dark . Bio Caracus Smash was born at Royal Merecombe Hospital on the 15th August 1916, to Mr and Mrs Smash. He grew up in the city of Merecombe, attending Kingston Primary School and Kingston High School. After school, he attended Merecombe Technical College and majored in engineering and mechanics. In his late teens and early twenties, he befriended Otthaniel Dark, with the two becoming great friends. Caracus, for a time, became a general hand in the maintenance department of the Dark Railway, often fixing engines and rolling stock when he can. In 1934, he attempted to repair DR No 2, "Otto", when the engine was discovered to have a fault in his reversing rod. Caracus managed to repair it in good time, though Otto later commented that his methods of working were "slightly disturbing and unorthodox". From 1935, Caracus went on to work at his uncles scrapyard, and became a dab hand at sorting through recycleable materials and materials that were too far gone to be of future use. He attended Lord Dark's funeral in 1938, comforting Otthaniel greatly. In 1947, Mr Smash went to an auction being held by the Southern, and managed to win himself a small rail scrapyard, which he refurbished and adapted to become both a scrapyard and recycling centre. He moved to Saxonhurst in 1949 to be closer to his business, and has lived there since. In 1953, Caracus was best man at Otthaniel's wedding to Alicia, and later became godfather to Zeke Dark. He often spent time with the family, and could be seen taking Zeke out for day trips whilst Otthaniel and Alicia had some "alone time" without their son. Unfortunately, his company, Caracus Smash Ltd, began falling on turbulent times during the 1960's. Despite his efforts, British Rail terminated their contract with the scrap merchant in 1961, preferring to send their withdrawn rolling stock to larger scrappers, such as Woodham Brothers and Cashmores Great Bridge. Left with only a few steam locomotives and an assortment of other rolling stock, he decided to cease scrapping and began restoring his vehicles. By 1968, he owned several locomotives. Of these, No. 45725 "Repulse" was sold to Otthaniel Dark, whilst the others remain in Mr Smash's ownership, slowly being restored to working order. In 1969, Caracus decided to have his scrapyard converted into a locomotive restoration facility, moving his maintenance team to the Dark Railway while the work was done. He was tasked with examining the line's engines, agreeing to take those requiring major work to his yard once the work was complete. After Mr. Dark decided to sell Repulse on, Mr. Smash brought her back to his yard, eventually finding a buyer for her on the condition that she begin masquerading as classmate No. 45690 "Leander", as everyone assumed the former had been destroyed in a tunnel collapse. The following year, Mr. Smash brought two of his engines, No. 70047, which was named after him, and No. 92115 "Barry", to the Dark Railway. In 1971, Mr. Smash decided that as he was now heavily involved in the Dark Railway again, and because of the costs of transporting engines to his yard, he would relocate his business to Galen Junction. The move was completed in October that year. The following year, Mr. Smash agreed to transfer ownership of his diesel shunter, No. D2217 "Mr. B" to the Dark Railway Preservation Society in exchange for their battery electric shunter, No. 909 "Buzz". He later sent No. 70047 out on loan to a railtour company in Carnforth. Persona Caracus Smash is a friendly man, who has fierce pride in his work, and enjoys a good joke. He is a superb mechanical engineer, and has been known to be able to fix almost anything. Attire Caracus Smash is often seen wearing engineering overalls, as he is always working in his yard doing something or other. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 5 - Repulse, Time Waits for No One (mentioned), and Time Waits for No One, Part 2 (mentioned) * Series 6 - Trepid, Fustercluck, Ed, Ed and Eddie, Plunk 'n Bang, The Purple Man (mentioned), The Prime Time of your Life (mentioned), and Apply Overnight * Series 7 - Futura (does not speak), Smashing!, The Road to Colhapper, Ey Up?, The Red Herring (mentioned), Mothership Reconnection, Rollerskate Disco (mentioned), What a Clarence! (mentioned), and The Man in Overalls (mentioned) * Series 8 - One More Time, Revolution 909, De la Trip, Face to Face (cameo), Colossus (mentioned), Short Circuit, and Outro (does not speak) * Series 9 - 9, Goose (mentioned), Rock'n Roll, and Rock Shock Trivia *Caracus Smash is currently known to own at least four locomotives, 70047, Barry, 45079 and Buzz, though he also owned Repulse and De la Trip prior to their purchases by Mr. Dark as well as Mr. B prior to his transfer to the DRPS. Category:Humans